villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tromus
Tromus, also known as Mr. Matthews in his human disguise, is a major antagonist in Tangled: The Series. He is the innkeeper of the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow who is secretly one of Zhan Tiri's disciples. He is voiced by Gavin Creel. Background Matthews was once a pupil of Lord Demanitus before betraying him along with Sugracha the Eternel and possibly Mother Gothel to serve his new master Zhan Tiri, but after Zhan Tiri was defeated he went into hiding trying to find a way to free him History Matthews first appeared in "Mirror, Mirror" where he was introduced as the Innkeeper of the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow he welcomed in Rapunzel and her friends into the house until the storm passes without requesting any payment something Cassandra was suspicious of his next appearance was in the next episode "You're Kidding Me!" he briefly appeared when Cassandra, Lance And Shorty are turned into babies he tells Rapunzel that the only way to reverse it is to spin the top backwards that turned them into babies. at the end of the episode, he vows to keep the Sun Drop (Rapunzel) in the House forever he appears again in "Rapunzeltopia" when he traps Rapunzel in the dream world in order to for Zhan Tiri to get the powers for himself so he can escape his imprisonment if Rapunzel completes the coronation she will accept the dream world and be stuck there forever giving the power to Zhan Tiri and the only way to escape is to touch the Black Rocks. Tromus dangles a perfect life in front of her to get her to accept the Dream World. but Rapunzel's subconscious mind starts acting goes in the Dream World as Eugene in order to convince her it seemingly works but then Rapunzel realizes that the place isn't real. so then Tromus traps Rapunzel in her worst Nightmare but when he disguises himself as Mother Gothel Rapunzel realizes that she also has control over the Dream World she Touches the black rocks escaping the Dream World and causing the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow the vanish along with Tromus It's unknown what happened to him after this Personality as Matthews he appears the be a kind welcoming person who treats his guests with respect but this was all a ruse once his true form Tromus is revealed his personality is of an Evil, Power Hungry, Sadistic Minion who will not hesitate to use any means necessary to free his master and get him the power of the sun drops and takes great pleasure in doing so. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-05-01 at 2.36.59 PM.png|Matthews vines Tromus 2.png|Matthews true form Screen Shot 2019-05-01 at 2.44.23 PM.png|Tromus as Eugene Screen Shot 2019-05-01 at 2.52.17 PM.png|You will not escape my control Screen Shot 2019-05-01 at 2.55.00 PM.png|Tromus's defeat Trivia *He is the second servant of Zhan Tiri's to appear after Sugracha the Eternel Navigation Category:Charismatic Category:Minion Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Traitor Category:Brainwashers Category:Magic Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Torturer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Master Manipulator Category:Immortals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil from the past Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Strategic Category:Sophisticated Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Monsters Category:Self-Aware Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Slaver Category:Paranormal Category:Enforcer Category:Conspirators Category:One-Man Army Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Pawns